


I Wouldn’t Have It (Any Other Way)

by Cait_frost_11



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, QuickWestWeek2017, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: QuickWest Week 2017Day two: coffee shop AUWally and Jesse get some unwanted attention upon entering a coffee shop.





	I Wouldn’t Have It (Any Other Way)

“Oh my goodness!” An older woman squealed as the young couple walked into the coffee shop. 

Wally West and Jesse Wells were holding hands and talking quietly, minding their own business when the stranger came up to them. They had been discussing baby names, Jesse absent mindedly resting her hand over her increasingly protruding pregnant stomach. 

“How far along are you?” The older lady asked, and the couple looked at her, aghast. “Your baby, how far along in the pregnancy are you?”

“Umm, seven months,” Wally answered softly, still confused. 

“Do you know the gender?” 

“Well, no, we are planning on a surprise.”

“Oh! How exciting! Have you picked out names?”

Wally and Jesse shared a looked, half annoyed and half amused at the strange situation they found themselves in. 

"Well, we aren't certain yet, we are still deciding," Wally said tentatively, looking over from the woman and back to Jesse.

"I actually think that we should go. I'm not feeling great, the smell of coffee is still a little rough on me," Jesse said. "Have a nice day."

"Oh, I hope you feel better, my dear. Good luck with the baby!" The old woman waved as Jesse pulled Wally out of the coffee shop.

"I thought you were doing better with coffee," Wally said as they walked away. 

"I am. There was nothing wrong with the coffee. I just needed a way to get away from that lady. What in the world was that?" Jesse laughed.

"I have no idea. I guess she was just extra friendly," Wally answered.

"Well we've tried one coffee shop and didn't end up getting anything. I've heard there's another one across the city if you want to try that one," Jesse offered. 

"Sounds alright. Let's hope we don't run into anymore overly friendly and nosy old ladies at this one," Wally laughed, Jesse joining him. 

She leaned over and caught his lips against hers. "I love you," she said softly. "It's because of you we get stopped b nosy old ladies at the coffee shop and it's because of you I have this beautiful new life inside of me. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I love you too," Wally said. "And the only thing I can picture that would be better than being with you forever, is spending that forever with our kids."


End file.
